


the kiss before the fall

by hot_bug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_bug/pseuds/hot_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is nearing meg and ruby know its now or never .</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kiss before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic , i hope you like it . if you have constructive criticism I welcome it .  
> thank you for reading 
> 
> *edit* name change and grammar and spelling fixed let me know if you notice anything else

The girls had waited so long for this night , to finally be together even if it was just this once . Ruby pressed her body up against Meg , gently sliding their mouths together in a soft closed kiss meg licked the seam of the other girls mouth seeking entrance . Ruby moaned into the kiss as Meg licked across her tongue , ruby slowly slid megs camisole top over her head revelling her soft plump breasts , nipples hard as stone . Laying Meg down to admire her perfectly sculpted body she quickly moved in, teasing the left nipple between her fingers she kissed down her neck until her warm wet mouth met with her right nipple giving it a few little licks making meg cry out in pleasure before taking it fully into her mouth . Running her free hand down her body pushing the others girls shorts down past her knees , moving her mouth and hand away from her breasts sliding down the bed to remove megs shorts fully leaving meg panting with arousal . she really was a sight to behold red cheeks kiss swollen lips , spit slicked nipples and just a hint of damp arousal showing on her emerald green panties . Up on her knees between megs spread legs starting at her ankles slowly kissing and nipping up her legs making her way to Megs panties, running her tongue up the centre of the panties getting a hint of the delicious taste that awaits inside , hooking her fingers in and pulling the them to the side to reveal neatly trimmed hair, desire swollen lips, wet and glistening with want and need. Ruby breathes deeply taking in the sweet musky scent, low chant of "please, need you, touch me ", she peels the panties down her legs and throws them across the room. Pressing between her legs using her fingers to separate her lips to reveal her small delicate hole and pretty little nub that brings so much pleasure ,She swipes her tongue the full length of her pussy causing Meg to grind down on to Ruby’s face grabbing her hair crying out with pleasure "more ,oh fuckyeah babygirl ,please need more " taking the hint she starts to nip lick and suck at megs clit while gently easing a finger inside her soaking wet hole slowly pumping it inside her while Meg starts to rock against Ruby’s face "fuck yes wanted this for so long I'm gonna cum so hard babe" Ruby now grinding against the bed trying to find friction on her throbbing clit . pumping 2 fingers inside Meg trying to find the coveted spot. sliding her other hand underneath herself into her shorts and panties god her pussy is so wet she furiously starts to rub her clit at the same speed her fingers pump in to Megs pussy , her grinding doing all the work against her tongue , she is so close to completion now just needs to get Meg there first. suddenly Meg stiffens under her she never imagined she would be so loud as she screamed out her orgasm just as Ruby’s hit , she could feel Megs release running down her fingers ,while her own soaked her already ruined underwear , she removed her fingers from her pants and crawled up megs body leaving soft loving kisses on her as she reached megs mouth. Meg took Rubys fingers in her mouth licking and sucking at them to get a taste of rubys pussy . she took Rubys face in her hands and leaned in licking ruby’s face clean, they kissed deep full of passion and fell asleep in that embrace with the knowledge that tomorrow they would go back to the apocalypse on opposing sides .

end


End file.
